Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Reynolds portrayed the character of Hannibal King in Blade: Trinity and Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Significant roles *Ganesh / Jeffrey in Ordinary Magic (1993) *Seth in Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996) *Howard Ancona in The Alarmist (1997) *Van Wilder in Van Wilder (2002) *Kevin Kraft in Foolproof (2003) *George Lutz in The Amytiville Horror (2005) *Monty in Waiting... (2005) *Chris Brander in Just Friends (2005) *Mike Connell in Adventureland (2009) *Andrew Paxton in The Proposal (2009) *Paul Conroy in Buried (2010) *Captain Excellent in Paper Man (2010) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in Green Lantern (2011) Quotes 'Blade: Trinity' *"I'll never work out like that again. That was pretty intense but it slowly goes away. I'm ten pounds lighter than I was in the movie but we put on a little over twenty pounds just for the role specifically. David asked me when I first met him, "Can you do that?" And I said, "Absolutely." That was so full of sh*t. I didn't know if I could do that. But whenever an actor auditions for anything they're like, "So, can you fly an F-15 Tomcat?" and you're like, "Yeah. I went to camp for it." You just lie, lie, lie and figure it out on the day. But, I actually managed to do it. New Line was very helpful with trainers and nutritionists. You learn so much and you've just got to live it and do the four hours of whatever every day. I can hear the clink of barbells in my head still. It was intense. We'd do two hours of weightlifting a day and then an hour of fight training and then go shoot for fifteen hours. The shoot was a workout. When you're getting tossed around like a midget with Triple H, it looked like midget tossing. I thought I was big but that guy, you know." *"The stunts? I made all of it. I mean this with some humility but we got in such shape that they couldn't find stuntmen that looked like us, Jessie or I, so we just did them. That little space is so small that you're going to know if it's a stunt man if you get somebody else." *"Being pounded by Triple H? I recommend it for everyone. It's fantastic, very character building for one, very painful for another. These guys don't know subtlety in a physical sense. When he picks you up and throws you, he picks you up and throws you. The floor was cement because I had to slide every time he threw me. We'd established that early on in another sequence which we'd shot so there was no way to put a rubber floor down as much as we tried. We begged them to. We put one down but it just didn't look right. I'd bounce off the ground. So, it was hell. We shot it four or five days, that one sequence. Just kept going at it. Two grown men wrestling around on the ground." *"The vampire dog Bam Bam was a great dog. That's the little Pomeranian. That was David's idea. I loved that. It was originally written as a Doberman or something else and David was like, "It's a Pomeranian." "Oh, all right. That's inspired. I love that." Bam Bam was great. They were putting liver on my ears to make him lick my ears and it got a little gross. Eww, that slivery little tongue feels like it's poking my brain. Sensory memory. But the dogs were great. It's the dog owners and trainers you want to be wary of." *"I definitely got into the mythology of it all but I was a huge Blade fan before. I have both DVDs at home. When I first bought a really cool system to play movies on, a home theater system, one of the few things I really splurged on, I tested it out with the first Blade movie because it looks so cool. As far as research goes, you've got to learn. I learned all the various fight training and techniques and choreography. We basically went through a basic overview of some martial arts but Hannibal is a street fighter. He's not like a martial artists." *"I read a book called "Deep Survival" which I thought was interesting because there's a scene where Hannibal is being tortured by these vampires and I thought, "Well, how would I get out of this situation? How would I keep myself alive or keep myself from breaking?" And this book "Deep Survival" is interesting because it talks about how people use humor to do that, to stay alive. I love that about Hannibal King. He would never sell out his friends or give up his friends. I like that it came from a rooted place of heart and showed a test of his character and mettle. There wasn't a tremendous amount of research that had to go into this. I wasn't speaking Latin or anything like that in the film." 'X-Men saga' *"It started out as a cameo and they added a little bit more… They added a bunch of mutants that the fanboys really love. We ended up going to do additional photography at the end of Wolverine because I still hadn't shot the lion's share of what I was supposed to shoot. So a lot of people thought they were adding scenes because they added more Deadpool, but it was just a function of me finishing the movie that I hadn't completed yet." *"Weapon XI? I personally don't consider him as Deadpool, I consider him to be what Deadpool becomes… or the thing Deadpool came from." *"Well, it's an origin story, so again I don't consider myself playing Deadpool. I'm the thing that will eventually become Deadpool. But yea, he's scarred up. You're gonna see the scars. That's all in there." *"It goes in such a different direction than a superhero movie usually goes. It’s a nasty piece of work. It’s just based in so much emotional filth, completely. It’s like ''Barfly if it were a superhero movie. It sort of treads into the world of an emotionally damaged person. I always say that Deadpool is a guy in a highly militarized shame spiral…. It’s so different than the superhero movies to date, it departs so far from that." *"''With Deadpool, it’s a lot like going to prison for the first day: You got to walk up and hit the biggest guy you see to establish a bit of cred. With Deadpool, early on you have to establish that moral flexibility. There’s a gamble to it — you’re going to lose a few people right at the beginning but you take the gamble and know that eventually you’re going to win them back. You won’t lose the hard-core fans of the character, they already know who he is. We have to play to a broader audience than that. As an actor you have to be willing to do something like … back in Vancouver we used to call it a nasty burger. ’You gotta eat the nasty burger to get to the cookies.’ And yes, I want to write a cookbook about that..." *''"Deadpool is not a villain, he's an asshole," Reynolds clarifies. Reynolds tells a fan he doesn't want to discuss the prospects of a Deadpool feature film, saying there are too many unknowns, but he enjoyed playing the character, would have done some things differently, and if they do a movie, they'll do it the right way — "hard R."'' *"It's up to the studio. The studio I think is reluctant to pull the trigger on such a hard Rated-R script. Then the guys who wrote it and the producers won't make it unless it's that hard and, you know, raunchy." *""I love that kind of stuff. I loved doing ''Wolverine 'cause the movie wasn't on my shoulders. I got to kind of come in and insult everybody. It was a lot of fun actually." *"''The ''Deadpool script has got a similar tone to ''Zombieland, almost. They wrote it and they developed it as well and, you know, it’s sitting there. You could do it for a pittance compared to the modern sort of epic scale superhero movies, but it’s about a guy who knows he’s in a movie and knows he’s in a comic book who is deeply mentally disturbed and hyper violent. And that’s tough to get by a studio."'' *"''I don’t think you can do that, because that character would really sully that whole world. The script is one rewrite away from Deadpool jumping across the desk at the studio executive and attacking him. But I’ve always wanted to do the movie just if only because Deadpool would get to do his own movie trailer. So that’s a thing that we were dying to do and we would love to be a part of that. I don’t know how it would fit though, no. In the current iteration of the script, it doesn’t address ''Wolverine – though it does address Deadpool’s appearance in Wolverine. Deadpool was not happy with Deadpool in Wolverine. He has a sort of a WTF!? moment with that." *"''If I knew what X-Force was, I would. It sounds a little bit like a 1985 Chuck Norris vehicle...I don't know what X-Force is, but it sounds great." *"The movie has been in a state of limbo for a while. There was such an overpowering reaction to the footage, you sort of feel like, 'Oh, so we weren't crazy for our reasons for loving this character, for loving this role.' It's interesting to see the power of the Internet. It's awe-inspiring, actually. And it's neat that Twitter and Facebook and Instagram can move mountains when used in the right way." *"Yeah, it's been a long time, you know, and it's happening the right way. That's all that matters. We don't have the kind of money that most superhero movies do, but that's great. Necessity is the mother of invention, and that's why we get to make the movie we want to make." *"You gotta have faith in the people you're working with, and have faith in the prep, and that's all I'm doing. On this one, the prep's been 11 years. You'd like to think you're putting your best foot forward, but we'll see." *"I would have Fox's lawyers so far up my ass they could smell Wade Wilson's feet. No, no, no I didn’t leak it. But I would have. Looking back now, in a heartbeat. I should go home and scan the old hard drive and see what I've got in there." *"He’s always been the right guy. He’s always, you know, shown nothing but a fierce loyalty to the canon of Deadpool and that’s the thing you look for first and foremost, a guy that is always wanting to push a little bit farther. And the advantage of doing a movie like this on a budget that is significantly less than any other kind of superhero movie is that you get to do things that you don’t get to do on other superhero movies so that’s what we’re most excited about." Trivia *Reynolds was married to Scarlett Johansson who portrayed Natasha Romanoff in Iron Man 2 and The Avengers. External links *Ryan Reynolds on [[W:c:dcmovies:Main Page|the DC Movies wiki]] Category:Blade cast Category:X-Men cast